


笼中鸟

by stipethom



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑帮AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	笼中鸟

梗来自reoreo

——  
Frank曾经想过，自己原本不是一个善妒的人。若不是John屡次三番地触碰他的底线，有些事完全可以轻描淡写地过去。

每次被Frank逮到John搂着一个女人或者被几个女人推搡着逐吧买醉吸粉、丑态毕露的时候，每次Frank不得不给John擦屁股付债的时候，Frank都很想把John的胸腔撕开看看里面到底长没长心肺，  
要不然直接把这个仗着Boss恩宠胡作非为的混账就近摁在墙上，把他对那些妓女做的下流事在他自己身上如数奉还。

他亲手用镣拷把John和床拷在一起。Frank在他的上司身体里惩罚性地抽插，直到比他年轻的男人受不了他的粗暴，浑身流露出痛苦，用战栗的声音哀求他停止。

Frank看着John努力伸长舌头舔脸上黏嗒嗒的精液，他把手指塞进他的上司嘴里强迫John发出粗重的吞咽声。那双被泪水和汗水模糊的眼睛望着他，Frank突然想把John就这么搞死在这里。

高潮时John的表情几乎是迷恋的，Frank知道无论怎么伤害John他都不会恨自己。

然后John会在第二天的早上逃走，再次抓到John又会是和新的女人在鬼混。

Frank不明白他们这样捉迷藏的游戏要持续到几时，互相伤害除了发泄又有什么好处。

Frank这次却不是在一个女人那里找到John。他看见John和一个陌生的男人躺在一起，John腿间沾满了精液。

John不是没找过别的男人。甚至别的家族里一些有姿色男人女人，John也有办法把他们弄到床上。

可是这个一文不名小白脸，他甚至只是随便某个你可以在街角能遇到的站街男，和切尔西继承人没有任何联系，这个小白脸却随随便便地上了John。

Frank知道自己失控了，但是他表现得反而很镇静。

他发誓要让John受到最严厉的惩罚。

家族大厅里灯火通明，在场所有人都沉默着心照不宣。John衣冠不整地站在中央，还是那副轻浮的样子。

“把你身上的都脱了。”

John怔怔地望着Frank，Frank开口说话时看也没看他。大厅里一丝响动也没有，没人胆子大到敢在这时候造次。

“你平时是怎么做的，”Frank淡淡地说，“来这儿，让大家都看看。”

John感到一阵哆嗦，跪在地上的膝盖冷得刺骨。他褪下Frank的裤子，觉得一切都像在做梦。大厅里光线亮得让John觉得刺眼，亮到任何人都能把他浑身上下纵情的痕迹看得一清二楚，这些他本来毫不在乎的东西突然之间构成了耻辱。

John突然明白了Frank想要什么，Frank是永不餍足的饕餮，不仅要他，还要剥夺他拥有的。

Frank在错愕的目光中把他的性器塞进John的嘴里，然后开始抽动。

Frank觉得John的口交从来没有这么棒过。比他年轻的男人整个人都在颤抖，但是裹住自己的舌头还是那么灵活，为保持平衡环住自己的腿的那双布满枪茧的手驯熟地抚摸着Frank。Frank想起自己第  
一次和John上床的时候John脸上咬碎银牙的表情，那表情和现在的几乎一模一样。只是现在许多双眼睛注意着，错愕地见证这荒谬的疯狂。

John费力地把Frank的硕大含住，透明的口津从嘴角流下来沾湿了没刮干净的下巴。寂静里只有一片抽噎般的吞咽声，来自所有人都很熟悉的那个略带甜腻的嗓音，在大理石四壁的回声叠加下连一丝轻微的喘息都清晰逼人。

Frank喘息加重，赤裸地跪在他脚下舔他的是Mr.Chelsea，是外人眼里强悍的恶棍。这个男人连同他所有的权势一起跪在他脚下，一想到这里Frank就几乎忍不住要射出来。

John试着将他全部吞入，努力地张大嘴吞咽，那双浅色的眼睛被泪水打湿。他嘴里不断分泌唾液，Frank的性器在抽插中发出色情的滋滋声。John轻轻呜咽着，喉节艰涩地微微颤动。没有Frank的命令，没人敢离开大厅，那些站在阴影里的手下们不得不绞尽脑汁明天如何面对他们的下一任boss。今后切尔西人只要看到他们的老大，必然会想起他为Frank服务的这一幕。

Frank要让John知道，他John Terry只是Frank Lampard的婊子，哪怕他将整个伦敦踩在脚下也无法改变这一点。

只要他Frank Lampard还活着，就绝不会松手。

Frank看着比他年轻的男人睁着眼睛尽数吞了下去，伸手缓缓擦掉John脸上肮脏的痕迹。

那双眼睛是迷恋的，纵然在高潮以外的时刻也一直如此。

Fin


End file.
